The Girl with the Grey Eyes
by mima1216
Summary: "M - You've told me over and over that there can't be a God. But I think you were wrong." 8-year-old Amelia is used to witnessing chaos from the shadows. Her father is the famous detective L, after all. But she'd never quite been in the middle of it. Not until the Kira case came along. Rated T for themes.


**November 25th, 2003**

_M –_

_Sorry about the sudden influx of messages I've been sending you. I don't expect you to respond to all of them. It's just that a lot's been happening lately and you're really the only person I have to talk to about it. It seems the longer I go without outside contact, the crazier I get. I don't understand how Ryuzaki is so comfortable being alone for such long periods of time._

_Speaking of Ryuzaki, this morning he told me we're leaving for Japan tomorrow. As usual, I have no idea why we're going, but it still sounds exciting. New places are always fun. Hopefully I'll get to go outside and explore the city, like Watari and I did today. He took me around in the car to get some air. The weather is beautiful in LA. I think I'm going to move here when I grow up. Then I'll start my career as an investigative journalist! I can't wait for that!_

_There isn't much other news besides our upcoming move. My studies haven't been going very well. Calculus is the worst of it, but I've always been terrible with numbers. I can analyze, memorize, and express with ease, but I can barely calculate numeral equations. There must be something wrong with me. You and N don't seem to have a problem._

_I need to pack my things. Hope to hear from you soon._

_- A_

* * *

**November 28th, 2003**

_M –_

_Have you ever thought about God?_

_I don't know if you've heard about this, the news report wasn't aired outside of Japan. But I saw a miracle happen this evening. It gave me a lot to think about._

_A man named Kurou Otoharada went into a nursery school with a gun. He'd already killed and wounded six people before rounding up a group of hostages and holding them inside. I stumbled across the story as it was happening on the news. It made me sick to my stomach. All stories like that do. Ryuzaki told me that there's no solution to end these kinds of problems. I wish there was, though._

_Then the miracle happened. The hostages started flooding out of the nursery, and they found Otoharada dead inside. They're saying now he died of a heart attack. A perfectly healthy 42-year-old man dies of a heart attack whilst holding a nursery school hostage? I don't think coincidences like that just happen. It had to be a miracle of some kind._

_You've told me over and over that there can't be a God. But I think you were wrong._

_I tried talking to Ryuzaki about it. He didn't seem to agree with my theory._

* * *

"You seem to be taking a leap of faith on this one," L noted as he continued to sift through the papers that cluttered the coffee table before him. After scanning a page and memorizing its contents, he'd pick it up by the corner of the paper and toss it away before moving on to the next. "No pun intended."

He wasn't surprised by the girl's response to the incident. It's typical of someone her age to come to such a conclusion, especially someone like Amelia. She had absolutely exceptional comprehension and deductive skills for an eight-year-old, but she was still a very naïve child. She believed in the impossible. No… More like she hoped for it.

"However, I understand why you're skeptical of the situation. I can't quite make sense of it myself." He glanced at the girl in question as she took a seat on the couch placed next to his chair. "I suppose you could say this was some sort of miracle."

Aimee was quiet for a moment. L noticed her contemplative expression. Finally, she met his gaze. "Or fate?"

"Fate…" L thought about it for a minute. "You think maybe this was supposed to happen? That it was written? I find that unlikely. If the impossible were written, I'm sure we'd see it happening much more often."

"No. That wouldn't be it." Aimee shook her head. "I think it was fate that the hostages kept on living. But Otoharada's decision tested what had been written, so God punished him."

L had to admit, her response caught him off guard. Her tone suggested something he didn't like very much. That God is capable of punishing human beings, and that God is right to do so. Still, he wasn't sure if Aimee truly believed this or not. He discarded the rest of his papers and turned his full attention to Amelia. "And what made you come to that conclusion?"

She was quick to answer. "God didn't punish the man who killed Maman. Me being here with you and Watari, it has to be fate then. If it wasn't, he wouldn't have let her die."

This was concerning, L decided.

* * *

_Regardless, I'm not going to simply ignore this. It's nice to know that there might be a plan for me out there somewhere, even if it means bad things will happen along the way. Maybe the outcome will be rewarding if I stick it out._

_But that's just what I think._

_- A_

* * *

**November 29th, 2003**

_A –_

_Don't worry, I like hearing from you. I worry less when you're constantly giving me updates. I won't be able to respond as often as I used to, though. There's another ranking exam coming up in just over a month, and I'm letting myself fall behind again._

_As for this theory of yours… Look, I'm glad you find some comfort in thinking that way, but I can't say I'm convinced. I did a bit of research on the incident, and regardless of what people are saying, it could simply be a coincidence. Hell, this could be a complete hoax, for all we know. It was one report on the news. That doesn't make everything factually accurate._

_Besides, if God wanted to punish this guy, he wouldn't have waited for him to shoot six people before doing anything. He would have been dead way before anyone had the chance to broadcast it on the news._

_I get it. You're still young. But don't jump to conclusions, or you might develop a warped sense of thinking._

_I don't have a lot of time left, so I'll have to give you an update later. Have fun in Japan._

_- M_

* * *

**A/N: Ello lovelies! It's been almost 2 years since I came onto this site, even longer since I actually wrote anything. And even LONGER since I've written anything Death Note related. But I've had Amelia in my mind for quite some time, and I've always wanted to write about her. So here I am. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. The story will mostly consist of emails between Aimee and Mello, along with some scenes in between. At least that's how I'm planning it so far. I'm really hoping I stick with this. Some feedback would really help me in that field!**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm planning to put the next chapter up as soon as possible if people seem to like it enough! 3**

**~ Mima Roses ~**


End file.
